


Death is just another beginning

by BrokenIto



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chasing between Ezio and Altair finally comes to an end.<br/>Warning: ALL Written in Chinese.<br/>Characters belong to Ubisoft, I don't own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is just another beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Смерть — это лишь новое начало](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523791) by [Yuutari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari)



Ezio很少会意识到自己老了的这个事实。

衰老无处不在，如影随形：有时候是关节处的一阵刺痛，有时候是脱下铠甲时的一道新疤，偶尔它会藏在鸟喙面具之后，嗡嗡地提醒他这个年纪的人不能再去做属于年轻人的体力活。刚到罗马的那段日子里他对这些意见嗤之以鼻，航行至君士坦丁堡后却发现他的工作确实变得更加不近人情。

“这在过去是很容易的……“他低声说，同时活动着手臂靠近目标。在什么时候变得这么难的，三个月前，还是五个月？他从卫兵的颈后抽出滴着血的袖剑，在Altair的影子后面顺着阶梯一路上行，没时间想那么多了。在他十七岁那年见到的Altair是这个模样，现在这个男人也依然如故，Altair在他的印象里一直都是个小伙子。

他并不记得Altair的脸，但是那个身影在他心里永远和二十出头的年纪连在一起，轻快敏捷而凶狠。时间流逝的方向如此怪异，当初他在密函中第一次窥见的白发长者现在变回了青年，在断壁残垣间一路飞驰，而他已经临近终点的追逐，完成得却越来越慢了。

Altair在等着Ezio。

这是无尽的探寻和求索，他们奔跑的速度是同等的快，那个影子永远不近不远地站在那里。这个白影有着实感，他不是眨眼就可以挥去的梦境，也不是入睡后就能暂时摆脱的现实。

后来Ezio学会了忽视他，在他离开马西亚夫的那一刻。他决定把刺客生涯和这个男人的秘密都跟金苹果一起埋葬在那里。他已经再也不会在视野里看见这个幽灵。

直到他有一次睁开眼。

翡冷翠的街道行人统统消失，他的过去曾经也都不在，只有一望无尽的白色。

还有站在前方抬头看着天的中东人。

欢迎回来，我的兄弟。他转向他说。


End file.
